


Read Me [Mingyu Edition]

by Samanthor_of_asgard



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, do it for Bob, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthor_of_asgard/pseuds/Samanthor_of_asgard
Summary: Read me... i know u want too





	Read Me [Mingyu Edition]

Hello i see u have clicked on this innocent archive link, well as u can see this isn't a fanfic but please read me anyways :)

-  
-  
-

My name is Mingyu, i am ur ordinary blob from where ever blobs live these days. As u cans see this is Bob, my diary. i like Bob he's smooth and a lovely blue colour. I drew some clouds using a white gel pen, they turned out better than if any of the other members drew them (im the best artist (not to flex or anything))

ANYWAYSS back to this diary entry. Today i witnesses another of Jeonghan's EVIL pranks, it wasn't pretty. He's a fiesty one. 

Me and Minghao went grocery shopping since no one else wanted too, i don't really think Minghao wanted to. I feel like im the only one cleaning these days and cooking and EVeRyTHIng!! ugh peasants. 

but the plus side is that we got to spend our time together yay! friendship!!  
anywhoo back to what i actually wanted to write about in this diary today. The BooSeokSoon Squad (stupid name i know, but they INSIST) thought it was a good idea to do a 24 hours in The Reject Shop challenge, and GUESS WHAT HAPPENED??? 

they got caught.

The workers thought they were shop lifting and called the police. It didn't go well for them. The rest of the members and I (take that Grammarly) had to use all our pocket money to bail them out because the company wouldn't.

Anyway, im sure you're tired of my rambling Bob so my last command for the day is...  
GO LEFT

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, all i know is that Bob must go left.


End file.
